Finding Happiness
by Angel Wings And Angel Love
Summary: Natsu kicks Lucy out of the team. Jenny breaks up with Hibiki. Will Lucy join Blue Pegasus and find true happiness? Or continue going her own way and find more heartbreak? on hold till next month
1. Chapter 1

** HaHa I told you I may make a story called Finding Happiness! Now to chapter 1!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Lucy's P.O.V**

" Natsu! Want to go on a job! " I asked Natsu. " Nope sorry Luce but I am going on a job with Lisanna. " Natsu said. ' Of course he was everytime I asked him he said he was going with Lisanna. ' I thought to my self sadly. Ever sense they got back from the Great Magic Games. **( I am deeply sorry if I got it wrong I apologize! )** Natsu never went anywhere without Lisanna. Everyone ignores me, all except for Erza , Wendy , Levy , and Happy. " Its ok Lucy. I can go on a job with you! " Wendy said. " No its fine. I am going home now. " I said fake smiling. It hurt Lucy that Natsu never went on jobs with her anymore. I walked out of the guild. The sun kissed my skin as I walked to my house. " Lucy watch out you are going to fall in someday! " one of the fishermen shouted. " No I won't! " I shouted back as I entered my house.

I ran to my bedroom and leaped onto my bed. With that I fell asleep.

**her dream..**

" Lucy we're kicking you out of the team! " Natsu said happily. " Yay we are replacing you with Lisanna! " said Erza. " Ya your a weakling. " Get lost. " said happy.

**( it was a rather brief dream.. )**

I woke up crying. " Its ok Lucy. They would never do that! " I said to my self to give me confidence. I looked out my window. What I saw was a beautiful night sky and the moon glowing faintly. I stretched then went back to sleep. I woke up took a shower and got dressed. I put on a black shirt and a mini skirt. I sat down at my desk and wrote.

_Dear Mama and Papa,_

_I am scared and sad. Natsu is not listening to me any more. Only Erza,Wendy,Levy, & Happy will. I never go on jobs with my friends any more. I only go on jobs with Levy-Chan. I am scared that I will get kicked out of Team Natsu. I hope you are ok in heaven Mama. Papa is Dead. Can you tell him I miss him? I hope you are happy._

_Love,_

_Your Daughter_

_Lucy_

I put down the letter. Put it in a envelope and put a seal on it. I put it in the box full of letters. I sat back in my chair, with my hands behind my hand I stared at the ceiling and sighed. I picked up Plue's key. " I open the gate of the white dog! PLUE!" I yelled as it glowed and Plue appeared. " Pun~pun!" He said. I picked him up and walked outside. It was a beautiful sunny day. The sky was clear as I walked to the guild smiling. I opened the door to the guild. I walked over to the bar and sat down. " Hi Mira! " I said happily to the bar maid. **( Me: I am sorry I called you a maid. Mira: it's ok- cracks knuckles- Me: Oh Lord! HELP ME!) **Then Natsu bursted though the Guild door. " LUCE I NEED TO TALK TO YOU!" He yelled with Lisanna by his side.

**Hibiki's P.O.V**

I stood in front of the request board. " HMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" I said out loud. " Hibiki pick a job all ready!" Said a blonde haired boy. " I'm trying I just can't find one interesting Eve!" I said deep in thought. **( Me: Pick a job idiot!- nose is bleeding- it was : I am!) "** What about this one!" Eve said handing one to me.

HELP BANDITS!VICIOUS PLEASE GET MY TREASTURE BACK!

60,000 Jewel

It was near Mangolia. He shook his head yes. " Let's get going! We can pay a visit to Fairy Tail while we're at it." I said. I walked out of the guild to go get my stuff. **( Me: I have no idea were he lives...) **It was a sunny day. Girls stared at me like they all ways do. I was all most too my house when a familiar voice stopped me. " Hibiki!" Yelled Jenny. " Oh hello my love." I said smiling. " I need to tell you something. Iambreakingupwithyou." She said a fast as possible. I stood there shocked. No one has dumped me ever.. " I hope you understand." Jenny said as she walked away.

I continued to walk. I sadly unlocked the door to my house and opened it. I took my suitcase and started packing. " Good thing I have a job to keep my mind off things." I said sadly to my self. The I heard a knock on my door. " Hibiki hurry up!" I heard Ren yell. " I'm coming!" I yelled back. I picked up my suitcase and headed out da door. Ichiya, Ren, and Eve stood there smiling. "Oh I smell sad parfum! Men! " Ichiya said. " Jenny broke up with me. " I said sadly.

" Its ok forget about her there are plenty off fish in the sea." Eve said trying to cheer me up. " Let's get started on this job!" I said Fake smiling.

Lucy's P.O.V

" Lucy we are replacing you with Lisanna." Natsu said. I sat there in shock. My dream is comin true. Erza stood there in shock. Examples dumbstruck she even dropped cake! " Ya. You're to weak. We have to keep saving you." Gray said. Lisanna smirked evilily. " Ok... That's fine." I said Fake smiling. " Great!" Natsu said smiling like nothing happened. **(Me: YOU JERKS!- Maka chops Gray and Natsu-)** I said there and drank my strawberry smoothie. " Lucy are you ok?" Mira asked. " Yes." I responded. " You all ways were a terrible liarer. Tell me what's wrong." Mira said in a tell-Me-now tone.

" Well it hurt the Natsu replaced me with Lisanna. And No one listens to me! I feel like every one hates me." I said all most crying. Mira patted my back like she understood. " Maybe I should quit?" I asked Mira. " Hmm. As yourself that. I personally like having you here." She said." Where's Master? " I asked. " In his office." Mira said sadly.

I walked into Mater's office. " Master!" I said loudly. " Yes my child." He said. " I want you to remove my Fairy Tail Mark." I said. " I will child I loved having you here. " he said sadly as he erased it. I walked out of his office. People gasped as they saw my head. I heard Wendy cry no. And heard a plate crash it must be Erza. " Luce.." I heard Natsu say.

Hibiki's P.O.V

As we where about to walk into FairyTail. The doors opened and a blonde girl ran out and crashed into me. " Whoa there slow down!" I exclaimed. I got up and brushed dust off my pants. I put my hand up to help the girl up. " Oh hi Hibiki." The girl said. I looked and her face. Is Lucy! " Hey Lucy. How's FairyTail treating ya." I asked. " I quit..." Lucy said. " WHAT!" Me,Ichiya,Ren,& Eve said in unison. " Why did you quit Lucy?" Eve asked.

" No one talks me to any more. And Natsu kicked me off the team." Lucy said all most crying. " This is a very sad parfum." Ichiya said sadly. " Now I must leave. Good bye Good seeing you guys again!" She said Fake smiling again. " Poor girl.." Ren said. " I Don"t feel like saying hi to Fairy Tail now. You guys can go I will meet you at the meeting place.

* * *

**Me: Does Hibiki love Lucy? - shoulders him- **

**Hibiki: N-no! -stutters.-**

**Lucy: He does not! **

**Me: Reveiw me!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! I am so touched that you people like my story! I will not let you down!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Eve's P.O.V

I stared as Hibiki ran after Lucy. " Do you think he likes her?" Ren asked. " Hmm it is possible. Men. " said Ichiya. I turned and opened the doors to FairyTail. Everybody looked at us in surprise. " That parfum! Its Erza!" Ichiya said as he ran towards Erza. She threw her cake in his face and ran. " Erza sure does not like you sensei. " I said under my breath. I heard Ren laugh. " Ya she hates him." He whispered in my ear. " So what brings you here?" Said Natsu.

" We're on a job. Hibiki thought we should come say hello." Ren said. " Where is Hibiki?" Macro asked. " We knocked into Lucy coming out. She got up and ran off. So Hibiki went after her. " I said as everybody looked at the floor sadly. " So it is true she did quit. " Ichiya said. " Ya..." Gray said. " Bye." I said and walked out. We walked around for a while then headed to our inn.

Mean while this happened

Lucy's P.O.V

I ran tears filled my eyes. I ran all the way too my house. I ran pass the land lady. Opened my door and closed it. I fall on my bed and cried. I heard a knock on my door. I wiped the tears from my eyes and headed towards the door. When I opened the door to my surprised Hibiki was there. " Are you ok?" he asked. " No." I said inviting him in. He sat on the couch. I sat on my bed fighting back tears.

" So why are you crying. " Hibiki said breaking the awkward silence. I did not respond. He got up from the couch and sat next to me. " Its ok to tell me." He said pulling me into a hug. I blushed madly. "Natsu snapped my heart into pieces. He kicks Me off Team Natsu. He called me weak. My guild didn't even listen to me. " I said crying on him.

" Its ok I'm here. " He said wiping my tears away. " I've had a bad day too. " He said. " What happened..." I said looking at him. " Jenny broke up with me. " Hibiki said quietly.

Hibiki's P.O.V

" I also quit FairyTail. " Lucy said tearfully. I sat there in shock. ' She quit FairyTail because of Natsu.' I said in my head. " You can join Blue Pegasus. " I said smiling at her. " No no. I need to get stronger first." She said. ( Mwahahahahahah! Huge twist you guys must hate me now.) I sat there sadly. " Ok contact me if you need help." I said as I sat up. I walked out of the room hearing her sob.

I walked though Mangolia trying to find the inn. I thought of what Lucy said. " I need to get stronger first." I heard that echo though my head. I stopped in front of a inn called Jungle bundle. ( I know stupid name... ) I walked in asked for a key to room 19. I took the key and walked to room 19. I opened it to find Ren,Eve,& Ichiya talking. " Look lover boy is back!" Eve said laughing. Ren and Ichiya laughed at what Eve said. " Not funny Eve." I said in a angry tone.

Eve looked surprised. I have never been mad at him for any thing. "What's wrong?" Eve asked in a worried tone. " Nothing." I said falling onto a bed. They shrugged as I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

Gray 's P.O.V

Erza sat there glaring at me and Natsu non stop. I sighed and put my head on the table feeling depressed. ' Lucy I'm sorry.' I said in my head. Natsu forced me to say those things or he would have hurt Lucy. ( Haha I twisted the story even more. You must hate me now. )I glared at Natsu ready to pick a fight. " You bastard why did you kick Lucy off the team." I asked madly. " What are ya talking about you did too. " he said venomously.

" Because you threatened to hurt her!" I yelled making sure Erza heard. People throughout the guild gasped. Happy began to cry while Erza dropped her cake. Levy 's mouth dropped open and Mirajane looked like she was about to kill Natsu. " You did what Natsu." Erza said giving Natsu a glare that could kill monsters. " I-I didn't do it." Natsu said backing away from Erza. " Erza back away from my boyfriend. " Lisanna said.

" Lisanna back down." Mira said. I walked out of the guild before I saw someone die.( Meaning Natsu)I walked around the town. I walked to Lucy's apartment and knocked. " Who is it?" I heard Lucy say. " It's Gray." I said calmly." GO AWAY." I heard her scream. "It was Natsu he threatened to hurt you if I didn't help him kick you off the team." I explained.

Lucy opened the door and let me enter. Her nose was red and her cheeks were flushed. " Are you ok?" I said as I sat on her couch. I looked around the room it looked like she was packing. " No. I am leaving to train for a while. " She said. " Ok but send me letters or Erza May EXPLODE." I said as I got up to leave. I heard her say a faint BYE as I left.

As I walked out for the firsttime in a few hours I noticed it was night. I walked to my house and went to sleep.

Lucy's P.O.V

I watched as he walked out my door. I sighed and continued packing. I noticed it was night. The stars were shining brightly. The moon shone brightly on the water. I sighed an went to sleep. I woke up with the sun shining though my window.

I got up took a shower got dressed and headed towards the train station. I was about to head onto the train when I heard someone yell my name. I turned around to find...

* * *

**haha cliff hanger. Who ever can guess who it is gets a shout out from me!**

**Lucy: WHO IS IT PETAL **

**Me: - zips mouth an throws away key-**

**Gray: PETAL stop twisting the story!**

**Natsu:s-sorry - is all bloody because of Erza and Mira-**

**Me: falls on floor laughing.**

**Anyway thanks! **

**~ Petals ~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: look who came to visit. **

**Sting: Sup.**

**Rogue: Hello.**

**Me: Guys we will talk later. To the story my Dearest Readers.**

* * *

Chapter 3

( haha it's not Lucy's P.O.V) Hibiki's P.O.V

I heard someone calling my name and opened my eyes. " HIBIKI WAKE UP!" I heard Eve shout. I shot up confused. Where am I? Then I remember what happened the day before. I sighed looking depressed I got up and got dressed. " HIBIKI! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU." Eve yelled in my ear. " No need to yell Eve. " I said pushing him away.

I was very glum because of what Lucy said. Lucy. Lucy was the only thing on my mind. Then I crashed into a wall. ( haha. ) wow how my head started hurting. I rubbed my head.I looked around to see Ichiya and every body else with a worried expression. " Guys I am fine. Wait why did Ichiya come on this mission any way?! " I asked.

" I have no idea. Men. " He said scratching his head. " Lets go get some bandits.. " I said and continued walking.

( no it's not Lucy! ) Mystery P.O.V

I walked though the town looking for a certain mage's apartment. I was wearing a gold cloak. I found the place. I walked up the stairs to find a note saying.

Dear AnyBody who needs to see me,

I have left I am deeply sorry. You will not find me at FairyTail either. Sorry.

From,

Lucy.

I gritted my teeth. ' Damn it ' I said in my head and left. I walked out of the house. I walked to the train station to see Lucy. I began to walk up to her before a man came up to her like they were besties. " Damn it!" I said under my breath dissappearing into a alley.

( Curse at me all you want ITS NOT LUCY! ) Natsu's P.O.V

" NATSU YOU BASTARD!" Erza yelled running at me at full force. I dodged your liking back. " WHAT DID I DO?" As she broke down crying. Yes I said is crying. " I hate you so much. You got rid of Lucy. My little sister Lucy!" She said sobbing as Mira came over to her and comforted her.

" She was weak. " I said holding Lisanna tight. Mira glared at Lisanna. Lisanna gave her a hurt expression and hugged me tighter. " Its ok babe. " I said getting a glare from Gray. I sighed. ' what did I do wrong? '

( lol guess who it is! Yes it's Lucy) Lucy's P.O.V

I tuned around to find Sting. ( OH YOU WOULD HAVE NEVER GUESSED! ) I stood there surprised. " Hey Sting. " I said as I walked up to him. " Were are you going with out Natsu?" He asked as I stared at the ground. " I quit FairyTail." I said raising my hand. " Oh... " He said.

The train whistled. " Sorry Sting I have to go. " I said and boarded the train. It felt like it was going to be a long ride as I sat next to a person in a gold cloak. I fell asleep as I heard the person next to me say. " Not yet Lucy. When you gain your power I will come for you. "

* * *

Me: Guys I am sorry for the short chapter.

Rogue: now back to business

Sting: - cracks knuckles -

Natsu: ...

Rogue: - punches Natsu -

Natsu: Stop it!

Me: And now while they beat up Natsu who is tied to da chair. A shout out to MaiaSaraye17 for guessing Sting! Merry x-mas! Btw you people are awesome for waiting


	4. YOU MUST READ THIS MESSAGE!

_hello? _

_Guys This message may kill you. _

_I am putting FINDING HAPPINESS_

_On _

_HOLD!_

_I am sorry._

_It's just that I am not as excited as I used to be._

_Things are happening in my life._

_Mostly at school..._

_I am having what you say_

_Writers block_

_I will make a new story!_

_I will remember to give this story a new chapter_

_Next month if_

_My new story gets reviews._

_I am sorry._

_You people must be flipping tables right now._

_Forgive me_

_Your beloved writer,_

_ ~ Angel Wings ~_


End file.
